Mixing Love With War
by Fun Pies
Summary: How can an outrage between New Yevon and the Machine Faction be settled without a sentimental relationship being destroyed along the way? [Gippal x Baralai]
1. Majority Rule

Title: Mixing Love with War

Author: Rageful Fairy

Rating:R

Warnings: Violence, bloody scenes, death, m/m romance, sexual m/m events. Most of that for later. 

Summary: How can an outrage between New Yevon and the Machine Faction be settled without a sentimental relationship being destroyed along the way? [Gippal x Baralai] 

Author's Notes:I really wanted to write a Gippal/Baralai! I thought of a lot of dumb ideas, but I love this one! I love to write about combat. I love to write about romance. Perfect fit for this fic! Please enjoy!

[ [ [ MIXING LOVE WITH WAR ] ] ]

[ [ [ PART ONE OF MANY ] ] ]

[ [ [ THE MAJORITY RULE ] ] ]

Many New Yevon warriors stand in an organized line, in front of the Djose temple entrance. All of the warriors held up their guns, planning on using them to do their farther negotiating. Uniforms of orange and green symbolized their alliance to New Yevon. Enough to disgust Gippal, for the task at hand was truthfully out of New Yevon's ignorance of Machine use. 

"Look kiddies, Machine's are not for play. It isn't my fault you guys tampered with them without a professional," Gippal told the followers of the opposing, with the word professional ending his sentence in a sing-song voice. His ability to be laid back in serious situations would prove to be a minor set back in this case. 

Guns clicked. This was even a higher level of threat, causing Gippal to want to hear the New Yevon 'scum' out before he'd reject their somewhat commands to repair the Bevelle Temple.

Bevelle Temple recently recruited machina assistance in order to research the depths of their temple to a degree in which nobody could. Using the machina, the New Yevon council believed that secrets of the past could be revealed from old Yevon secrets that were known to be kept, but those secrets are not known themselves. The New Yevon council basically only knew there were more secrets within the temple, but they did not know what they were. 

In order to make total peace with the Youth League, Bevelle was then making an effort to aid with the recovery of Spira's past. Having Baralai been a comrade of Nooj, the project was ultimately accepted, and that is when Baralai resorted to asking Gippal to lend machina in order to help with such efforts. 

Gippal, tied to Baralai on a relationship basis, also had no hesitation of aiding in with New Yevon's peace proclaiming project. Three thousand small machina equipped with video and audio spheres were deployed to Bevelle for use. 

Kind of similar to the Mi'ihen highroad incident, the Machina went haywire inside the Bevelle temple depths. The malfunction resorted to killing off many New Yevon priests and followers once they were excavated from the temple depths.

The source of the problem was obvious. One of the New Yevon followers had tampered with the settings of a machina. Having no experience with machina, in total ignorance, the follower snipped a wire. All of the machina have been set to copy one's setting modifications, and snipping the wire which has been snipped disposed of the behavioral and safety features of the machina, causing it to malfunction. The rest of the machina lost such traits since of the easy programming system of the machina. Change one, change all. 

These malfunctioning machina are destroying Bevelle, eating away at the temple and the city. The citizens are also being attacked. Rampant machina have also scampered into the Calm Lands and the remnants of the Macalania forest, doing damage to whatever is in the it's path. 

Gippal, not one to deal with other's mistakes, rejected to aid New Yevon in something that was out of their own ignorance. Baralai seemed to understand Gippal, and began looking to the Youth League for help.

By then, without Baralai's consent, the New Yevon members aim to destroy the Djose temple as well as the Machine Faction as a whole just as the machina have done to Bevelle. 

This is the reason why infuriated New Yevon members are alligned outside of the Djose temple. 

"We, as members of New Yevon, take it in our rights to defend our city with pride. That city is being torn down with your contraptions, and we demand you fix this problem altogether. In much respect to the Praetor, he has not allowed us to go through with this operation. But it is the majority rule aspect that makes New Yevon so great. At once, we order, that you'll repair our city. We will launch an all out assault, if you disagree."

"Look. I am not fixing your damn city. That's your problem, and it's your fault. You Yevon kids need to learn how to take care of what is yours. If it becomes a problem for the rest of Spira, sure, I'll take care of that. It is Bevelle I won't touch. Now, shoo," Gippal told them, nonchalantly. 

"My love...," you could hear a soft, but infuriated all the same, voice came. The crowd of New Yevon followers split directly into half, at the coming of the Praetor. "I understand why you will not aid New Yevon. However, I do see some partial faults on the Machine Faction's side of this disagreement. I cannot rely on you to solve the problems of Bevelle... but your machines is what destroyed Bevelle. Most of the New Yevon council cannot bear that you will not take any responsibility. So it is the majority rule. I cannot break such a rule, so therefore..." Baralai began, almost beginning to preach.

"I'm going to have to..."

-------- ----------- ---------- --------- ---------- ---------

I think I didn't make the problem significant enough for New Yevon and Machine faction going to war so much yet. It is more complicated than what the 3rd person can explain, so therefore the details are lacking. I am going to lend this to 1st person next chapter, to go farther in depth about what is going on! Eventually, this will lead into a Gippal/Baralai fic! Yay!


	2. Baralai's Side

Title: Mixing Love with War

Author: Rageful Fairy

Rating:R

Warnings: Violence, bloody scenes, death, m/m romance, sexual m/m events. Most of that for later. 

Summary: How can an outrage between New Yevon and the Machine Faction be settled without a sentimental relationship being destroyed along the way? [Gippal x Baralai] 

Author's Notes: Lookie here, it's part two! This is where we get the deelio on what Baralai thinks about all of this. Poor Gippal and Baralai, though. They still love one another... but bad New Yevon kiddies had to mess with machina and... grr, I hate New Yevon! Anyway... to the fic! 

[ [ [ MIXING LOVE WITH WAR ] ] ]

[ [ [ PART TWO OF MANY ] ] ]

[ [ [ BARALAI'S SIDE ] ] ]

I looked up to the blonde haired machine manufacturer, knowing that the following words were against my own better judgement. "I will defend their choices. They choose for combat until the Machine Faction agrees to fix the problem of Bevelle from the Machine Faction's machina. I apologize. It is the way things have to go, I am sorry," I sullenly told him. 

"If that's whatcha want...," Gippal agreed unprofessionally, as he sighed. He looked up at me, with a slight smile on his face. I smiled back. 

Then everyone stood. Still. Quiet.

"I cannot say that this is what my beliefs are to handle the situation," I spoke up, breaking an awkward silence. "... But I can't say that they aren't my beliefs, either." 

"I understand," Gippal told me, looking at me with a plain expression. He wasn't all for this type of action... but who would be? I understand his feelings, also. I am not overjoyed by this, but this is what the people of New Yevon want. I cannot ignore that. 

I turned back toward my troops, and looked them in their eyes. I can see their hatred sent towards Gippal. I almost feel ashamed that he is my lover... but I cannot see the major faults of the Machine Faction or Gippal himself for the machina crisis in Bevelle that every other New Yeovonite does. 

We cannot learn to hate, nor learn to make rivals. No matter how bad Bevelle is being assaulted by the rampant machina, I cannot say that this was Gippal's doings. No matter how much our temple is being destroyed and our precious history with it, we cannot hate. We once were the foundation for all of Spira. Our reputation has been destroyed by false truths. We are trying to rebuild our foundation... and search for the real truth. 

... And break away from the disgrace of our shamefully kept secrets ... 

Yet this situation makes me believe that our intentions are false. We, New Yevon, are letting ourselves blame others for problems that are our own, and we are distracted. We are distracted from our goals, our ambitions. Or are they just mine? Is everyone else just in it for the ride? Just because I said so? 

I can't help but to believe that this is true, for the thousands of New Yevonites are all saying they want to go against the people who were trying to help us. For it was the faults of the High Priest himself, for messing with the machina's setting arrangements. Yet they are ready and willing to reprehend the Machine Faction. 

But I continue to support the New Yevonite's causes... and their causes become my causes- _New Yevon's _causes. No matter if I truly support their wants or not, I have to. It comes with the job of the Praetor.

... That job also comes to understanding and coming to a consensus with the majority rules. The only choice that can be made with the majority rule is that... it goes... 

I can't say that I like the majority rule. It is not making us any alliances, and is about to make us an enemy. 

... An enemy I wish I didn't have to make ... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There goes Baralai, over contemplating his own organization's intentions, as well as this soon to come all out assault against the Machine Faction, AND the damned majority rule. Next is Gippal's side. Oh JOY! Then after THAT things can ACTUALLY start to happen. Yay! 


	3. Gippal's Side

Title: Mixing Love with War

Author: Rageful Fairy

Rating:R

Warnings: Violence, bloody scenes, death, m/m romance, sexual m/m events. Most of that for later. 

Summary: How can an outrage between New Yevon and the Machine Faction be settled without a sentimental relationship being destroyed along the way? [Gippal x Baralai] 

Author's Notes: Part three. Gippal's side. OH JOY! This is short since Gippal doesn't know much yet!

[ [ [ MIXING LOVE WITH WAR ] ] ]

[ [ [ PART THREE OF MANY ] ] ]

[ [ [ GIPPAL'S SIDE ] ] ]

I stared at the back of his head, wondering what exactly is going through his mind. 

I hope he's not as confused as I am, because as far as I'm considered, I didn't do anything. So he gets to tell me what exactly is going on. The machines are not a bunch of tinker toys. I told Baralai specifically to make sure nobody messes with their controls unless they have consent of the Faction. So, the only thing I know is some of Baralai's people didn't follow the rules... 

I told them that I wasn't goin' to get into anything if they screw up. Well, what do you know, they're brining me into things. How great. I know it isn't Baralai's fault, but it certainly is his problem, with him being the Praetor.

He told me he understood why I refused to lend a hand to help the ignorance of the Bevelle Temple Excavation Team. He knows I'm there for him, but I'm not there for New Yevon.

He told me he understood that, too. After all original Yevon has done to the Al Bhed, he understood. He is a little too understanding. 

All his understanding makes me feel guilty. I love him and you know, I should help him through rough times but this is way beyond my comfort zone to even be comforting somebody else. He's basically saying that he doesn't care if I don't, but yet it makes me feel guilty because I know I'm supposed to. 

But you all must be crazy if you think I'm blowing Djose to pieces to lend New Yevon a victory. But I told him that I would for _him._ Never for New Yevon. 

And he told me he understood that, too. 

But now, I'm probably the most un-understanding person since I do not understand why I am forced into a situation like this because of someone else's dumb-ass self.

So, maybe he'll tell me this if I ask nicely?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

That's Gippal's side. See, he doesn't know much since he didn't do jack-squat to New Yevon but they're on the verge of war anyway. I think New Yevon needs to take lessons from ye ol' Elder Kimahri. "Ronso deal with Ronso problems." ... "New Yevon deal with New Yevon problems." 


	4. Defining Our Terms

Author's Notes: Ah, I think the story looks a lot better with this format. I never was the best with appearance, but I'm trying. Please enjoy this chapter! [I don't know if I like it, I might re-do it.] Sorry it was a long time in the making but things go down. If you want to see what exactly goes down, you can go on ahead to my profile and clickers on my homepage link, which takes you to My Own Journal where I document all of what life does to me.  
  
Mixing Love With War : Forth of Many Parts : Defining Our Terms  
  
"Dismissed...," Baralai told his troops, quietly. He felt awkward by having the people who he had some sort of authority over disliked the one person he had felt love for.  
  
Orderly, the New Yevon armed forces marched out of the Djose Temple premises. He saw them off, standing tall but a little less than proud, before turning to face Gippal. Baralai's light brown eyes fixated on the confused face of Gippal's.  
  
Baralai looked downwards, and sighed lightly. "Confused, too?" Baralai asked the blonde.  
  
"You mean you don't know what's going on?"  
  
"I do... but I don't."  
  
"Elaborate..." Gippal instructed, almost curious to find out if Baralai knew any more than he did.  
  
"I know that they're angry at you, and the rest of the Machine faction for the Bevelle disaster involving the machina," Baralai informed.  
  
"And which I didn't do anything..."  
  
"Believe me. I don't see the faults of the Machine Faction, either," Baralai assured, placing his hands on Gippal's shoulders, in an attempt to comfort the man.  
  
"Well, yeah, but this is going to be damaging. I mean, we're not some full fledged orgainization. We're a group of Al Bheds who build machines! We don't have an army. We don't have any forces. We don't have anything like that. And what is this going to do to us?" The "us" was not referring to himself and the machine faction. Baralai sensed this.  
  
Baralai took a step in closer to Gippal. "I don't know," he solemly said, his light brown eyes seeking comfort in the Al Bhed's fierce green gaze. His face went from a neutral look to a near melancholy look in a matter of seconds.  
  
What was this going to do to them?  
  
"I don't get New Yevon. Sorry Baralai, but they were trying to make ammends and now they're blaming a new ally for their mistakes. And I know you'd make a much better choice than just to go all out and fight. There's more than two choices. Other than do or don't, y'know," Gippal informed the praetor, suddenly attaining a more serious attitude.  
  
"But they don't know. They're older, which means they have been raised with the typical values of prejudice. Raised in the way of Yevon. They were fully raised by the way of combat, by associating with the original Yevon religion. It was the Yevonites job to defend Spira against Sin, which meant boycotting Al Bhed machina and using other forms of force to ward it away from civilization.  
  
The machina boycott led them to believe that the Al Bhed were bad, and not the machina themselves. They have been brought up during Sin's wrath, and those years plagued them longer than they have us. They can't learn to reason without combat, since they were raised under it's infulence... and were also raised under the influence that the Al Bhed were horrible creatures instead of human beings just because they were the makers of machina, that supposedly brought Sin upon us.  
  
It wasn't the Al Bhed. It was everyone, Gippal. It was the war. We all just used the machina in order to pursue our intentions. They don't know that. That impression cannot be put on them no matter how much I preach it, since their parents raised them to be intolerent to the Al Bhed. As they grew slightly more tolerent and allowed themselves to accept the Al Bhed and the machina, they used them to help find New Yevon truths. But the high priest tampered with the machina's settings, even after being warned about their delicacy!"  
  
"Baralai..." Gippal sensed that he was growing extremely angered. "You need to calm down."  
  
"I'm sorry," Baralai apologized, "But this is a serious problem. We're basically going to war! And even though I'm the praetor, I have no say on whether or not we do or not!"  
  
"The majority rule?"  
  
"Yes, the majority rule. Accepting it comes with being the praetor. But... I can't. We've been through too much together. Do you know how much it'll hurt me to hurt you or your faction?"  
  
"I know. It's gonna hurt..." Gippal acknowledged.  
  
"A lot..."  
  
Baralai let his thumb caress Gippal's cheek, savoring the feel of his skin, for it could easily be one of the last times he could be at peace and alone with his lover. He was trying to clear his mind of the whole New Yevon versus the Machine Faction battle situation, just so that he could enjoy himself.  
  
But trying not to thnk about it only caused him to think about it.  
  
"But... What are our terms?" Questioned Baralai, in a hushed voice.  
  
"Actions speak louder than words," Gippal whispered back.  
  
... and they kissed ...  
  
... and just let the spectators spectate ...  
  
They didn't care.  
  
The kiss escalated into much more than a simple liplock. A pleading tongue pryed at Gippal's lips in a desperate beg for entrance. Willingly, Gippal parted his lips slightly enough to allow Baralai what he desired.  
  
Immediately, Gippal took the initiative as soon as Baralai's tongue wandered into the caverns of his own mouth. His tongue glided slowly against Baralai's, creating such a sensual feeling. His hands were creeping up and down Baralai's back, driving gentle shivers to trail down his spine.  
  
The sensuality of the kiss only grew stronger once Baralai's fingers lost themselves in the Al Bhed's golden hair. He allowed his tongue to explore his lovers mouth, tracing the curves of the oh so familiar territory, while caressing the younger man's scalp.  
  
Gippal tasted sweet, like of some rare desert fruit. Every time, the taste awakens some sort of lustful being within Baralai. Only the taste of his lover can motivate that hunger. Reluctantly, Baralai pulled away from the lust-provoking kiss and looked Gippal straight in the eyes. Baralai's eyes were already clouding with a desire for Gippal.  
  
"Baralai, you know we can't," the younger male informed the praetor.  
  
Baralai bit down on his lip, in order to prevent the urge to attack the blonde. "I know, but..."  
  
"You asked what our terms are. They're defined. Once everything ends, we'll come back to this," Gippal assured, with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Baralai rested his head on Gippal's shoulder, "If it ends."  
  
"It will. And everything is going to turn out for the better!" Gippal assured, giving Baralai a playful push.  
  
"We can only have faith..." Baralai said, with a smile. And those were his exiting words. He turned, and just walked away...  
  
"E muja oui!" [I love you] Gippal called out to Baralai.  
  
"Love you, too," Baralai returned the words, but in the Spiran language.  
  
Slowly, Baralai walked out of the Djose Temple premises. Gippal saw him off, standing tall but a little more than proud.  
  
He was proud of Baralai and himself for holding their bond of love and friendship no matter how far the New Yevoners take the situation.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Whee, things get to happen after this chapter. I'm sorry that nothing could happen between Baralai and Gippal except a simplistic kiss, but that's all I can allow for the time being. Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers. Y'all are some nice people!!! 


End file.
